Sick Snow Day
by fellowbeliever
Summary: Jack Frost (Rotg) X (First Person) Reader fanfic that I have created. First one so I hope you enjoy! The premise is that Jack has caught a cold, and its a really bad one. Jamie had no idea how to take care of people with colds so Jack came to you. (SEQUEL POSTED! IT'S CALLED I WISH I COULD FLY! ENJOY!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 again

**Hey. I have changed my story to first person perspective because it will apparently get taken down if i don't. Thank you to WinterGuardianAngel24 for giving me a heads up. much appreciated and I read your bio. Hope things get better soon! I'm sorry to the people who liked it better in 2nd person. :P But if enough people really like it and really only want it in second person I can post it on another site and give you the link. Thank you guys for favoriting and following it by the way! I tried to keep it as close to the original as possible! Hope you like it a second time! :) And lol I lied I update pretty quickly. Kay I hope you enjoy it! **

"Hey, Jack? Wow you look awful…"

Not that he could ever look unattractive. But his nose was running and froze when it came in contact with his skin. His staff seemed to glow less brightly and his blue hoodie seemed to have less frost patterns on it than before. He was paler than he normally was (How was that even possible?), his hair was a mess, and he was shaking slightly. To top it all off he looked like he hadn't slept in three days.

"Yeah, you look wonderful too." He gestured to my pajamas and frizzy hair then sniffled which made my heart jump. "Calm down, calm down," I said to myself. "But man that was cute." It was a Sunday in spring, the last snow slowly melting away to very warm weather, but still cold enough to wear jeans and a light sweatshirt. I had met Jack six months ago. He was stunned that I could see him and knew who he was. He almost crashed into a tree! We quickly became good friends, seeing as how we both loved winter and snowball fights, but I always wished he felt a little something more towards me… I came back from the memory and realized he was still standing in my doorway, almost falling over and holding his head. Apparently he had a headache. My mom was sleeping on the couch but I knew she couldn't see Jack. She hadn't heard me and Jack talking so I assumed it was still safe to do so. I opened the door full length and gestured for Jack to come in. He tripped on the door and fell on top of me. I froze as my mom woke up at the thud.

"What happened?! Are you OK?!"

Still laying on the floor under Jack's weight I replied "Yeah mom, I'm fine. I just got startled by the… uhm… the cat… again."

My mother and father adopted the cat two years ago and my mother knew how it liked to jump in my face. I actually had fallen down a couple times but laughed at myself anyway. I shut the door with my leg as my mother burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes in a playful manner. Mom wasn't making fun of me, my family just tended not to take themselves too seriously, me included. I heard a small rustle and realized that Jack was still on top of me. I blushed ferociously. Mom stopped laughing and asked if I was going to get off the floor.

"Uhhhh…" I could probably just roll Jack off but it would be much easier if he got off himself. I tried to look at his face and realized that he was sleeping. "What the hell" I mouthed. I tried to push him off but he was heavier than he looked. Mom at this point was looking at me like I was insane.

"Are you really OK?"

"Yeah mom. I'm just going to lie here, the sun feels nice. The glass door did let in a lot of sunlight. Your mother gave you a weird look then shrugged. She turned to look at the clock.

"Oh my goodness! I'm late! I have to go! Goodbye sweetie, I won't be back until late! There's macaroni in the fridge when you get hungry!" She grabbed her purse and rushed out, blowing me a kiss. I was still on the floor but blew her a kiss as well. Dad was on a business trip with his colleagues and he wouldn't be back until the end of next week. Great, I had time to get Jack to feel better. Maybe even a little. I waited to hear the downstairs door slam before I yelled.

"JACK! GET OFF ME!"

He startled awake and quickly got off.

"I'm sorry. I hit my head on that fall." He leaned against the wall and rubbed his temple. His white hair fell over his face and I tried my best not to duck from his ability to make me melt on the floor, quite contradictory to what a frost spirit is supposed to do.

"Wow, you really are sick huh? How did you even get this?"

He smiled slightly. "I paid a visit to some sick kids. They needed a day to rest so I gave them a snow day. Their parents kind of had a snow day too so it helped the kids out. Apparently I spent too much time with- ACHOO- guh, them."

"I didn't know spirits could get colds."

"Well, they do apparently."

"Okayyy-Oh my god!" There was ice all over the floor and the wall Jack was touching. He was falling back asleep.

"Nope!"

I grabbed his shoulder and jerked him awake. I then helped him get onto my couch, quite a laborious endeavor. He was really dependent on my strength and I basically had to drag him. Once he was situated on the couch he fell asleep again, his head resting on my lap. I blushed. He was so cute when he was sleeping. After about ten minutes of staring at his face, I slowly drifted off as well, letting my back hit the pillows on the sofa. I was tired too. I had stayed up the night before watching a plethora of movies and went to bed way past 12:00. "It's Saturday, I could spare an hour or so." I mumbled to myself. But soon I was fast asleep.

Waking up with a stiff back and feeling really, really cold, I blinked at the clock a couple of times before realizing what had happened. It was 1:32 Pm. Hmm. It was 8:05 AM when I took a nap so…

Oh my god- I SLEPT FOR SIX AND A HALF HOURS?!

I tried to get up as quickly as possible but there was still someone on top of my lap. I looked down to see Jack still sleeping. I sighed and tried to get up but Jack was hugging my waist, his head still on my lap. I shimmied out of his embrace, blushing through and through, then got up and stretched to un-stiffen my back.

It was freezing! Looking outside I saw it was snowing softly.

I frowned. As my blush faded a buzz came from my pants pocket.

There was a text message on my phone that mom had to stay in town for a couple of days. She had gone into the city and apparently it had started to snow really badly, so she couldn't get out. Also, the business meeting had gone into overtime, so that also would have kept her there anyways for another day or so. She would be back around the same time as your father, if not later. "_P.S. There's stuff in the fridge and you can drive yourself to the store if you need food," _the text said. "Y_ou're seventeen years old so you should be fine. Have fun with your new books! Be safe and I'll see you soon!"_

I laughed. There were 3 books that just came in yesterday. They were great, even though they were basically children's novels; they had a fantastic story and were well written.

I sighed, smile turning into a frown and I turned looking at Jack who was now hugging one of the pillows, mouth half open because he couldn't breathe through his stuffed up nose.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked.

There was no answer as the spirit of winter weather slowly made my couch into a Popsicle.


	2. Chapter 2

Sick Snow day Chapter 2

**Okay. Second chapter in first person. Enjoy! And comments, favorites, and the like much appreciated :)**

By 3:00 I had dragged Jack to the guest room and had gotten him ice cream which he said would lower his temperature. He was currently propped up by pillows and complaining that it wasn't cold enough.

"It's already freezing." I countered.

"It doesn't matter. *Insert cute sneeze here* Just don't have the heat on." He turned over to his side and I giggled under my breath. He looked like a little kid who couldn't have the cookie in the cookie jar… Too bad he actually _needed_ the room to be really cold.

"Very well silly, I'll turn the temperature down." _And freeze in the process._

"To -10 degrees?"

"Don't push it, Jack."

He sniffed. "Okay…"

Once I had turned the temperature down (to 45 degrees) I went to my room and got on warmer clothes, a heavier sweatshirt and thick snowflake pajama pants. As I was putting on my sweatshirt I realized that the snowflake necklace Jack had found in the snow was still around my neck. He said that he found it but it was so intricate and detailed that it looked like he made it. It was the most gorgeous snowflake I had ever seen. I debated taking the snowflake off for a second then thought better of it and left it on, hiding it underneath my sweatshirt.

I put on hot water on for myself and checked on Jack.

"Hey Jack?"

"Hmm?" His eyes were still closed.

"I turned the heat down, do you need anything else?"

His eyebrows moved into a thinking position but his eyelids were still closed. He thought for a minute before his eyes opened and he smiled.

"Read me a story if you want." I blinked. Twice. A story?

"What kind of story? Oh wait! Hold that thought." The tea had started to whistle and I ran down the hallway to get it. I turned off the heat and as I was pouring, I saw my new books lying on the counter. I stopped pouring. They were perfect. At first I thought that I would read something like…. Actually, I didn't know what to read to Jack. Would I go for literature like The Great Gatsby or for something easier to read like a kid's book? But the books on your counter were a perfect mix of action and adventure and perfect for me too. I looked in the cabinet and saw my favorite tea. I mentally gave a triumphant "_yes" _and put it into the water. Then I gathered the three books underneath my arms and went into the guest room where Jack was waiting patiently with his ice cream.

He looked up and smiled, showing two wondrous lines of straight teeth. He still looked like a mess though. I walked over and placed the tea on the countertop next to the bed and showed Jack the three books. Then my cat (surprise surprise his name is Fluffy), a really furry Maine Coon jumped up on the bed and plopped himself next to Jack. He snuggled into the covers to Jack's surprise.

"He's not cold?"

"Maine Coons are built for winter weather. If he gets too cold he can leave if he wants. Don't worry about him… You can pet him. He'll like it a lot."

Jack timidly pet the cat and then Fluffy started purring. Jack looked extremely surprised and started to pet him a little harder. Fluffy purred louder and Jack let out an "aww" that sent my heart racing and my face heating up. I almost shoved the book in my face to hide from the sheer adorableness. Then I noticed how cold the room had gotten. It felt much colder than just 45 degrees but I didn't say anything because Jack looked like he felt better.

"Want to start reading?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sure!"

I started the story and Jack and Fluffy were completely entranced, Fluffy with Jack's petting and Jack with my reading. They both listened to the sound of my voice as it filled the room and told them of pirates and the monsters that went out over the seas. It was 11:30 when I finally got to the last three chapters of the second book.

"I have to go to bed soon, Jack." I said after looking at the clock. "I'm beat." And I was beat. Dead was more like it. All day, including reading, I had to take good care of Jack. He unfortunately needed more things than I originally thought including various ice packs and a butt load of ice cream which I had to run to the store to get. But, seeing as how it was snowing and my driveway was completely packed, I had to get the shovel and shovel out the snow. I asked (kindly) if Jack could make it stop snowing but he sleepily replied (this was during one of his naps) that he couldn't keep control of the weather because of his "immune system's distraction at the moment". After I trudged back outside I got the rest of the snow out of the driveway and got the ice off the car. I went down to the supermarket to replace the ice cream Jack had eaten (The ice cream was already half gone. Complements of the ice cream eating machine, Dad). I had bought two tubs and a couple of ice packs and some hot chocolate and milk for me. Then I got back around 6:45 and I still had to finish half of the first book. The second was prompted on by Jack and when he looked at me with that adorable face, I just couldn't say no.

"I'm really tired, Jack."

"Okay… But thanks for everything. I guess I'll go to sleep now." He said. He seemed really disappointed, although he was trying to hide it and I felt bad. What was another hour or so anyway?

"But I can stay up for the last three chapters." I said, smiling. Jack sat up again like an eager kid and I giggled.

Then I saw that the next chapter was about 20 pages…Great.

**P.s. Look at Maine coons on wikipedia. They are thee most adorable fluffy cats. And I didn't know what to do with the story part. I'm aiming that you guys would be writing this in a diary or thinking about it after the fact. Chapter three coming right up and I hope you enjoy it so far! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Omg Chapter 3 yo. Told you I was fast. :3 But its still continuing and I don't know when my next inspiration (and time oppurtunity) will come to me. So yeah! Thank you for following/favoriting. I think the whole story will be about 5 chapters. And tell me if you like my first person POVs. If you like them then I'll do more :) along with the other stories I have planned. *heeheehee* Oh yeah, longer chapter btw. Enjoy!**

I woke up to Jack's sea blue eyes staring into mine. I flipped out an almost fell off the bed but Jack caught me by the waist. I blushed but quickly recovered when I found my balance and he let go of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked in that beautiful voice of his.

"Wha?" I replied. He was sitting up on top of the covers and I was underneath them, for the most part after I just fell off.

"You fell asleep about two minutes after the last chapter. You seemed cold so I moved you under the covers... I hope you don't mind! I promise I only moved you."

I remembered that I fell asleep but at what time?

"Nah, I don't mind. But what time-?"

"2:33"

I laughed shakily. Whoops. What time was it now? I needed to finish homework and...

I got a glance of the clock.

11:45

The day was half over!? I haphazardly leaped out of bed and got to the door before stepping back quickly. I pointed at Jack.

"Are you okay? Are you still sick?"

Jack blinked then hopped off the bed.

"I got a lot of rest and I had an excellent care taker, so I should be better."

I blushed at that last comment. I didn't know how much longer I could let Jack stay over. He was way too cute for comfort. Especially since he probably didn't like me back…Probably. Then I saw that he didn't look as sick as he was yesterday... then he let out a gigantic sneeze that blasted wind throughout the room. My hair flew out of my face and I stood there shivering. I guess he was still a bit sick.

I sighed.

"Come with me, Jack"

I handed him a tissue he had kept by the dresser. He took it with a "thanks" and I walked to the kitchen after he threw it out. He floated down the skinny hallway and landed again when he entered the kitchen. I was looking through my agenda.

"Man! I have more than I thought."

Every subject (even art!) had at least 2 assignments. It would take me the. Whole. Frickin. Day.

"Jack, help yourself to whatever you want. I have enough homework to last me the week let alone a couple of hours."

"Maybe I could help?"

"I would love that Jack but we both know that you haven't been to school in... A while." I smirked.

He laughed. "I guess you're right. But do you need anything? You've been helping me so much so…"

"Well if you're so adamant on helping." You smiled and glanced at the dishes.

Jack took it without complaint and besides sneezing a couple of times and asking to turn the heat down again he didn't seem to be so sick anymore. He even straightened up the kitchen a little bit and helped me with my art homework. It helped that Jack could float and get the hard to reach dusting places.

Usually, keeping clean wasn't my strong suit but mom texted me saying _"Keep the house clean please. Call if you need me. I should be back by Tuesday."_

Well since Jack wanted to help then it was great. It took one more thing off my plate.

By the time I was finished with everything it was 11:00 again. It felt like years and years of work but I got all of it done by 10:50. Jack had decided to leave after I was done with my homework. He waved and said thank you for everything. Then he looked away but came back and gave me a hug. He was really tall so he had to bend down a little to hug me. His chin rested by my shoulder and a cool feeling, not a freezing one, washed over me. Iwas wide eyed but hugged him back.

"Thank you again, for everything."

"You gonna be okay without me, Jack?" I asked. "You're still sick."

He moved a little bit back but didn't break the hug.

"I'm going to be fine. What do you take me for snowflake? Thanks for everything."

He moved away this time and walked out the door. My mouth hung open just a bit. Did he just call me snowflake? Well…. That was surely because of the snowflake pajama pants! He turned his head and headed off for… somewhere.

I yawned, exhausted.

Then I realized that Jack was slightly blushing... as he was hugging… me.

…

Nope. No way. That was just Jack being sick right? Sick blush, that's it. Fever blush. That was it.

Right?

Anyways, it was an early day at school tomorrow and I did not want to wake up late. As I turned to go to bed I let out a gigantic sneeze and shivered. As I got underneath the covers my head pitched a little bit and the room spun a little.

"I'm just tired. It'll be gone by morning."

**** Time skip- 2nd period Monday****

It was not gone by morning. The sneeze and the slight headache turned into a full blown disease. Of what I wasn't sure.

I silently groaned to myself as I sneezed into a yet another tissue. I had a massive headache on the bus and basically felt awful now. Not to mention it rained yesterday and left everything damp. Not a shock because it was March 4th. You know. Crazy weather and all that. But it was a cold rain, basically another part of winter weather. And evidently, with the chill I felt this morning, silly me, I forgot to turn up the heat.

My favorite subject's teacher looked at me with concern in her eyes. While everyone else was finishing a quiz (I was already done) the teacher asked "Do you want to go to the nurse?"

I smiled through a runny nose and then grabbed a paper towel I had sitting at my desk.

"It's not a problem Mrs. (teacher name of your choice). I probably just caught a cold from one of my friends."

I grimaced when she turned away evidently somewhat satisfied with my answer. My head hurt a lot more than I was willing to let on.

I probably caught the cold from Jack. Honestly, I would have gone home but both of my parents weren't anywhere close by and I took the bus this morning instead of the car. I guessed that I would just have to stick it out until the end of the day.

I didn't know that Jack was watching from the window.

****Time skip #2*****

Jack knocked on the glass door and I almost tripped as I walked to it. I had just got home and took some ibuprofen for my headache. I was just taking a nap when Jack knocked.

"Yeah Jack?" I sounded horrible. On the contrary he looked fine.

Reflecting my sediments he said,

"You sound awful."

"Well then come in Jack."

He smiled slightly then reached out and felt my forehead. His mouth fell open slightly then he looked extremely worried.

"Okay, I'm cold but I'm not that cold. You definitely have a fever."

I mumbled halfheartedly in agreement.

"Too bad I have three tests tomorrow."

"Hmm." Jack's eyes lit up. "I could give everyone a snow day. You included :)"

I nodded as much as my headache would allow.

"Alright, let's get you taken care of." He said, coming in and shutting the door.

"No Jack... ACHOO!" Blegh. Snot was running down my nose. Gross. I grabbed a tissue.

"jyoo don have to (you don't have to)"

"No." He replied, "I think I do." He put down his staff on the couch.

"Let's get you to your room."

He picked me up bridal style and was bringing me to my room before I realized enough to stop him from seeing the horror of ten thousand clothes, books, school work, and various colors of underwear and bras littered in every corner.

"No. My room looks like it exploded all over itself. The guest room."

He smirked. "It can't be that bad."

"No it's that bad." I pointed like a kid to the door down the hall.

"The guest room."

He laughed. "Sure your highness. Sure."

Once he had me situated in the guest room with tissues, water, and enough blankets readily available for an army he left to make a snowstorm. Before he left though he changed the temperature back to a normal 62 degrees which he was shocked to see wasn't changed last night.

"My goodness. You might be sicker than I was."

Well. He was right.

It was wonderful to know someone who could get you out of school with a) not getting into any kind of trouble b) letting you rest for a day in your extremely busy schedule.

Jack came back the next day and saw that I still wasn't feeling well. He said that it took him a while to create that big of a snowstorm and longer to coordinate it to go towards my school area.

"No worries, I won't leave again till your better. I created the storm for a two day time limit. So you have off tomorrow too."

I smiled under closed eyes.

"Thanks, Jack. Uhm..."

"Yeah?"

"Its too hot. Can you get me an ice pack?"

"Where are they?"

"In the freezer." He walked up to the freezer and found no ice packs. I used them all up on Jack and they were disposable so I didn't think twice about throwing them out. Jack walked back to my bed side where I was holding my head.

"Ice pack?"

"None left."

"Dang it."

Jack put his hand on my forehead and seemed to be relieved to see that my hands moved away from my forehead and relaxed a bit. The perfect ice pack. He wasn't prepared however that I put my hands on top of the one he had on my forehead and pressed it in a little. The coolness seeped more into my head and stopped the rapid pounding, gently chilling it to a dull throb.

Jack blushed (unbeknownst to me) and moved his hand away. I sat up and let my head fall into his shoulder. His entire body was cool, not just his hands.

"You're the best ice pack I can get." I mumbled. What was I even saying anymore? I couldn't tell and didn't care as I started to fall back asleep. Jack moved my head back to the pillow and sat on top of the covers next to me. I curled up next to him and rested my head on his chest. His nose was right up against my hair.

Jack's Pov:

I smelt her shampoo and breathed it in softly so it wouldn't disturb her. Then I saw the snowflake necklace.

Once I was sure she was asleep I brought it up so I could make sure. It really was the snowflake. I blushed as much as blushing was allowed for someone as cold as me.

"You're too cute. Stop being cute."

She didn't stop. She would never stop being cute. Her face rested and mushed slightly against my chest and her mouth was slightly open just as mine was a couple of days ago. Then I silently gave a quick kiss to her forehead and fell asleep next to her blushing. I was still slightly recovering from sickness so I fell asleep fast. Fluffy jumped up and snuggled in between us both and purred as I pet him lightly. I loved this cat... Almost as much as I loved my beautiful friend.

And the snow outside continued to fall in pretty and flowing patterns from the snowstorm I had created for her.

**I'm trying not to create this for a specific person so I'm not gonna mention names and such. Also trying to work around first person so that's why it's from Jack's Pov in the end. Hope you liked it ^^ and you'll get better soon promise! (I hate being sick :P But it's nice when you have someone to take care of you! 'Specially Jack~. ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry this is late! :P But here you go! Chapter 4. Omg Thank you for the comments by the way! I read all of them and can't thank you enough! THANK YOUUUUU FOR LIKING MY STORY!**

Chapter 4

I woke up to Jack's face. I almost screamed but stopped myself just before the bubble of air rose past my mouth and out into the open.

I breathed out slowly. And then I looked at Jack. He was beautiful. His snow white hair cascaded against his forehead, his nose echoed the freckles on his perfectly shaped cheeks, his eyes were perfect semicircles and continued to be closed as I looked at his mouth...

Oh my god his mouth. It was parted and his pink- blue lips looked perfect for kissi-

No. Jack didn't like me like that!

"_Then why is he hugging you?" _said a little voice inside my head. I blushed when I looked where his hand was.

Right around my waist.

I tried to poke Jack's hand off me but apparently he thought I was a pillow and hugged me tighter.

Whup, no, too tight.

"Jack? Jack!*wheeze* JACK I CAN'T BREATH WAKE UP!"

He jumped up, let go and fell off the bed. Good thing he could float. He flipped himself back up and grabbed his staff and looked at me with a worried expression.

"What happened!?"

"No-nothing"

*gigantic sigh*

"Good, I thought it was Pitch."

"Black? No, I'm good. No nightmares or anything"

"Phew, you scared me…" He mumbled "... So what _did_ happen that made you wake me up? I was having a good dream."

"Uhm... Not telling. What was your dream?" I asked a little curious.

He paused for a second then smiled.

"Same as you, not telling."

You stuck your tongue out at him. He did the same and then laughed.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Huh?" I tested out my breathing. My nose wasn't so stuffed up any more and my head didn't hurt as much. Still a little bit of a headache but nothing serious.

"Y-yeah! I'm a lot better! What happened? This is great!"

"A little snow and a lot of rest." he smiled. Then he looked almost... sad.

"Are you okay, Jack?"

He sighed, and then put on a fake smile.

"I'm fine. I just... I forgot to make a snowstorm for, uh, somewhere, but I know I have to so I'm gonna go do that now."

He moved off the bed. I joined him and stopped him from leaving.

"C'mon Jack, we both know that's a lie. You would know exactly where the snowstorm would be going."

He paused for a minute. He was looking off to the side and he was almost hiding behind his staff.

"You don't need my help anymore. You're not sick."

I stopped thinking for a second. Even through sickness and working my butt off for Jack, it was a lot of fun to have him over and the sicknesses seemed to wear off better when we were together.

What was wrong? Wasn't it good for me not to be sick? Unless he l-l-llll-liked...me?

Again? Was I really going to bring that up again?

But as I saw him stand there, blushing, looking off to the side with that look on his face, it almost seemed possible.

Was it? My heart pounded and every atom in my body almost stopped moving.

"Jack... Do you-"

"mew"

I looked down, frightened by the interruption. Way to be anticlimactic.

"Meow."

Fluffy was asking for food while rubbing Jack incessantly. Jack laughed half heartedly and picked him up.

"I'm gonna miss you guys."

"Wait! You're leaving? Already?"

"Well you're not sick so…" he looked down, sulking."So you don't need my help anymore right?"

I looked down and couldn't control the unbelievable blush that moved all across my face, even to my ears. I stood there and then I felt words forming in my brain. I couldn't believe I was going to say this. But what was I even going to say?! That Jack should stay here, at my house forever. Actually that would be the best thing for me right now and it would always be the best medicine. But there was _no way_. I couldn't tell him that! But then, out of nowhere, the words poured out, straight from my heart.

"Don't leave please! Stay forever Jack! I love yo...u."

My hands clasped over my mouth and every single thought in my head exploded into a gigantic frenzy (that can basically be summed up as oh my god. What did I just say?)

When I got the courage to look at Jack, because he hadn't said anything, I saw that he was blushing deep crimson and he looked shocked beyond belief. Was he just blushing because he wasn't used to confessions? (Oh my goodness I just CONFESSED?!) Was he annoyed? Was our friendship broken now? Ohmygodddddd what did I do?! What _should_ I do?!

Jack recovered while I was freaking out, hands still over my mouth. He put his staff down, still looking at me. His teeth showed in an enormous smile. Then he simply bent down and kissed my cheek. I probably had the most beet red face, my hair was messed up, I looked disheveled and was still recovering from disease unknown, I had on sweats and a baggy t-shirt (with the snowflake necklace still there) and I didn't brush my teeth or take a shower in two days. Yet Jack Frost just kissed me. The second I dropped my hands he smiled happily.

"Worked." He wrapped me in a hug and kissed me directly on the mouth, smiling all the way into the kiss…

And me, hahaha, I just stood there in shock.

Completely and utterly happy.

But still in shock.

His cold lips moved against mine and warmed them up as my heartbeat took a vacation and basically stopped all together. He breathed in and moved away. My mouth hung open and my face was the equivalent of a volcano that was about to explode. That kiss was totally worth everything. It was perfect. Absolutely everything that happened the last couple of days was paid for. Done. Because Jack liked me back. He liked me back.

Jack still had me in a hug as he picked up the snowflake necklace that was dangling by my collarbone. I shivered slightly when his cool fingertips brushed along my skin.

He smiled and his eyes lit up as he looked at it and then his eyes moved to my face and stayed there. "I'm glad you like this necklace. When I first found it, I had no one to give it to. But when I found you, it was the best present I could give. When you took it with your beautiful face lighting up like that, I had my own mini celebration in North's workshop."

All I could manage was "What was the present for?"

"For believing in me."

And I hugged Jack in the biggest hug I had ever given anyone in my life. Then I kissed him on his freckled nose. He smiled mischievously but his eyes were dancing with absolute happiness.

"Hey, Jack Frost is the only one who's supposed to nip at your nose."

"Yeah, well not this time" I laughed. Then I kissed him on the mouth.

Best sick day ever.

**I hope you liked it! I tried to make it as good as possible for you guys ;) and thanks again for following/ commenting/favorting and the like. Fifth chapter coming up soon, an epilogue (BUT there IS a possiblity that I will write a sequel ((or maybe even two!)) but just this for now. PM me if you want sequels (you can just title it Sick Snow Day Sequel). And thank you for supporting me and this story! I love you guys!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy~! Last chapter (For now ((possibly)))**

Chapter 5- Epilogue

Jack and I were sitting at a round table in a fancy restaurant. Even though the waiter and a couple of other people questioned my sanity when I asked for a table for two and started laughing to myself when there was no one else there, I shrugged it off and had a wonderful time with Jack. I was wearing a half-backless blue dress and he had on a tuxedo. How he got it I wasn't sure but he said something vaguely that he got it from the same place as his hoodie.

"Pffftttt~! So that's why you came to my house? HAHAHAAAA!"

"Well it wasn't only because of that!" Jack said laughing

Jack came to my house because he went to Jamie's first and man, from what I heard, Jamie was a fail at taking care of people. He poured all the ice in his refrigerator on top of Jack and turned the air on in his house to near zero and, while that helped Jack, Jamie froze and sat outside. Then he locked himself out by accident so he couldn't help Jack anymore than he already did. Jack didn't know because he was sleeping and didn't hear Jamie call from the front door. The ice that fell off the bed melted causing some water damage to his wooden floor which Jack slipped on when he got up (he had turned it into ice) and hit his head (that was why he already had a headache when he came to my house). After his mom came home from elementary school with Sophie, she found her son on the front porch, looking upset and by the time she came in the door and felt the cold, frigid, air she was furious. Then, since Jack had apparently talked about me a lot to Jamie *cue extremely red face* he suggested my house while he was grounded, not allowed near the refrigerator until the punishment was over or unless his mom looked at him while he opened it.

Our laughter died down for a second and then we cracked up again. Not until the orders came did we stop laughing completley. We talked while we ate.

"You're beautiful snowflake."

I blushed. Then countered.

"Your quite handsome there yourself Frost."

He blushed and covered his mouth with his hand. He was super adorable. I smiled wholeheartedly and put my elbows on the table, holding my face and just staring at him.

The people in the seats across from me saw me staring into the booth with a look of endearment, two plates set up as if for two people and both plate's food were disappearing. They went back to eating their meals with a look on their face saying "she's insane, don't look at her". I didn't care. If Jack was with me, that's all I needed. Their son on the other hand, seemed to see Jack because he smiled at the both of us with kid like innocence. Then he leaned over to our booth (he was on Jack's side) and whispered something to him I couldn't hear.

He replied "I know she is, thanks! I'll give you a snow day for that." The little boy giggled and went back to eating. His parents didn't notice because they were talking and he took another bite of the bread Jack had given him from his plate.

"What did he say?"

"Your girlfriend is really pretty... And you are." His eyes smiled and so did mine.

"Thank you Jack… I love you."

"I love you too."

And it wasn't sickness, or the heat of the moment, or the fact that we were best friends, but we both saw each other's blushes and grinned at each other, both feeling the deep love we know we would have and _always had_. We just needed to figure out how to believe in it.

**Well, I hope that you loved this story as much as I did! I actually came up with the first chapter a while ago, way before I got on this site and I'm glad it blossomed into something you guys enjoyed reading. Sorry the last chapter was so short! And I'll miss writing it! But again though! If you want sequels then just PM me and I'll look into it! For guests who can't PM me, you can totally write in the comments if you want sequels, or not, that's fine too. (I might do sequels anyway but I will definatley do so if I see there's a demand for it) And finally THANK YOU FOR READING AND POSTING YOUR WONDERFUL COMMENTS AND SUCH YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY X3 THANK YOUUUUU!**


End file.
